


A Different Kind of Tea

by pirateherokillian (Pirateherokillian)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateherokillian/pseuds/pirateherokillian
Summary: Emma introduces Killian to a different kind of tea.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: CS January Joy





	A Different Kind of Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to go with something cute and joyful for my posting day... I hope this succeeds in being both!

“Now what are these called again?”

Emma smiled as her husband waved his tongue around following the question, searching out the straw in his glass. After a few passes, he managed to nab the little bit of plastic and pull it into his mouth with a triumphant hum. With a few loud slurps, he dragged up the last dregs from his drink.

She reached up and started to fiddle with the wild hair at the nape of his neck. “Long Island Iced Tea.”

Killian hummed again, setting down his glass none too quietly, his tongue passing across his bottom lip. “I quite enjoy it.”

“I had a feeling you would.” Emma laughed.

He snorted and then turned a lazily-raised eyebrow on her slowly. “And what’s in it?” Emma’d had the quip waiting on her tongue since she’d first recommended the drink to him, but Killian reached up and pressed his finger over her mouth before she could so much as utter a word. “I  _ know _ it’s not tea, love.”

Deflating slightly, Emma rolled her eyes at her husband’s knowing smirk, the long ago remarked ‘open book’ passing between them silently. “Well… lots of things.”

“Lots of alcoholically inclined things?” He whispered conspiratorially, leaning his face in closer to hers.

Emma nodded. “Mmmmmhmmm.”

“Rum?” He grinned.

She grinned back. “Oh yeah.” 

“Good.” If it was possible, he grin grew. “I love rum.” Killian nuzzled lightly against her cheek, and his grin dropped quickly into something more needy. “Almost as much as I love you.”

Again, he cut her off from saying anything. Only this time, it was with his lips pressing against hers. Emma giggled again, wrapping her arms around his neck. It turned into a surprised squeak as Killian pulled her over his leg so she was straddling it, a growl rumbling low in his throat.

“Babe, we’re in public.” She laughed quietly.

Killian’s fingers threaded through her hair. “Hell if I care.” 

“You’ll care when my dad finds out what we’re doing.”

Bringing his face closer to hers once more, he nipped at her lip playfully. “Let him.” He growled challengingly, a bit of his old pirate persona falling into place.

“Such a  _ scoundrel _ .” Emma pressed her forehead to his.

“And you bloody love it,” Killian murmured before taking her lips with his once again. Emma hummed in confirmation of his statement and then it turned into a moan as his tongue brushed against hers. His own moan, low from the back of his throat, joined hers. And for a moment, Emma was simply lost in the feeling of kissing him…

Until there was an abrupt shift in her center of gravity and she and Killian went tumbling to the floor as the chair they were both occupying tipped over backwards. She yelped in surprise as Killian’s mouth was pulled from hers in the fall. He gave a sharp yell of his own, instinctively tightening his arms around her to secure her to him as he took the brunt of the fall on his back.

“Bloody hell,” He groaned loudly, eyes squeezed shut for a moment before he popped one upon to glance at her. “You alright, love?”

Emma nodded and shifted to the side so she wasn’t directly on top of him anymore. “Yeah…” She gave him a mildly incredulous look. “What the hell was that?”

Awkwardly rising up on his elbows, Killian looked around and shrugged nonchalantly. “I may have…” His hazy blue eyes found hers and he scrunched up his nose for the briefest of moments. “Lost my,” The cool as a cucumber demeanor slipped away and he started to laugh, collapsing back down onto his back and his body shook with amusement. 

“Wow…” Emma snorted as she watched her usually collected husband dissolve into a giggle fit. “Killian, you’re really…”

“Devilishly handsome?” Killian beamed at her through his laughter, his cheeks flushed and eyes half-lidded. He reached up with his hook to brush it against her side lightly. “Delightfully dashing? Debonair and-”

“Think you’re missing a d-word in there.” 

A look of mock-shock came over Killian’s face and he clumsily righted himself into a sitting position. “Careful now, Swan…” He playfully scolded her. “We’re in public. What would your father say to you hinting at such vulgar language!”

Emma rolled her eyes and shoved at his shoulder. Killian laughed loudly and leaned back in closer to her to press a sloppy kiss to her cheek. Then he was scrambling to his feet, only pausing for a moment to take a single unsteady step back, before leaning down and lifting her up from under her arms so she was now standing with him. She let out an ‘oomph’ as he pulled in for a crushing hug, burying his face against the side of her neck. 

“I really bloody love you, you know that, Emma Swan-Jones?” He mumbled against her skin as they stood there in a slightly swaying embrace.

Reaching up to once again fiddle with the hair at his neck, Emma nodded. “Yeah, I know…” She pulled back slightly after a moment and smiled up at him. “I really bloody love you too, Killian Jones.” With her free hand, she brushed the wisps of hair that had fallen over his forehead back. 

His smile was so bright she was sure it lit up the entirety of the Rabbit Hole. “Good.” He brought his finger up to tap against the tip of her nose and then was spinning out of her arms so he could snatch up his empty glass and swagger his way over to the bar. 

“Barkeep, pour me some of your finest tea once more!”

Emma snorted and shook her head. By the way things were looking, making out with her pirate husband in the middle of the town bar wasn’t going to be the only gossip circulating Storybrooke come daylight. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr as [pirateherokillian](http://pirateherokillian.tumblr.com) and on Twitter as [pirateherojones](http://twitter.com/pirateherojones).


End file.
